The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved fluid filled amusement devices utilizing fluid motion.
It is known to construct amusement devices which include a transparent container filled with a body of transparent fluid, at least one object located within the body of the fluid and pump or pump-type structure for circulating the object within the fluid so as to move the object relative to a target structure such as a holder or simulated basket within the container. Such amusement devices commonly are utilized with a variety of ball or ring-like objects located within the body of the transparent fluid employed. It is believed that all prior objects located within such a body of fluid in an amusement device of the type indicated have posessed a specific gravity greater than the specific gravity of the fluid employed so that such objects would tend to sink toward the bottom of the container as such a device is operated.
Normally such devices have been constructed so that the container used is mounted upon an opaque base containing the pump or pump-like structure employed. Such a pump or pump type structure normally has been constructed as a bellows connected to the interior of the bottom of the container by a port leading into the bottom of the container. Such a port serves as both a discharge outlet and an inlet to the bellows depending upon whether or not the bellows is being compressed or is being enlarged or allowed to expand.
In the event a container employed as indicated does not have a sloping bottom leading generally to such a port various baffels have been provided within the container so as to tend to create flow patterns for the fluid used such that any object or objects within a device of the type described will more or less automatically tend to settle toward the bottom of the container adjacent to the port where such objects can be entrained with a stream or current of fluid ejected through the port. Occasionally so-called "traps" have been located in the container adjacent to such a sloping bottom so as to restrain objects within a body of fluid from moving within such a fluid.
Amusement devices as are indicated in the preceding are considered to be quite desirable as amusement devices inasmuch as individuals tend to like to manipulate such devices while watching one or more objects circulating within them. They are also capable of being utilized as effective games such as solitaire type games in which objects are rings adapted to be captured or caught by target type projections located within the containers employed. By utilizing more than one pump or pump like structure in such an amusement device it is possible to construct such a device so as to effectively simulate common games such as basketball.
In spite of the effectiveness of amusement devices as indicated in the preceding for amusement and play type purposes it is considered that the effectiveness of such devices for amusement and play purposes can be significantly increased. There is a need for such increased effectiveness of amusement type devices as described which apparently grows out of the fact that the purchasing public continuously desires new and different toys and amusement devices having a somewhat different mode of operation than prior structures.